The present invention relates to a walking and rocking toy device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a walking and rocking toy device which can rock and walk forward.
A conventional walking toy device has a very complex structure. It is not easy to assemble the conventional walking toy device. If an element is broken, the whole conventional walking toy device will become useless.